Checkups
by matsukanishi09
Summary: It was weird how medicinal jargon turned him on. KiriSaku. Written for mii-chan07.


**I don't know what came over me. I just... wrote this. XDD For references, visit I:U's Onsen thread! :D This fic is LARGELY dedicated to mii-chan07! :D ENJOY GUYS~!**

**This is rated M for sexual innuendos. No graphic lemons included. :)**

**Standard disclaimers apply! :)  
**

**-o-  
**

"Take off your clothes."

Akaya stared at her in shock, his green eyes searching her brown ones for any trace of mischief, or to make things more realistic, embarrassment.

There were none.

"E-Excuse me?"

_I stuttered. Great._ He eyed her some more, not believing that such blunt words could exit her mouth. It was weird and awkward, after all, she was asking him to strip.

To strip.

"You heard me, Kirihara-san. Please take off your clothes."

He jerked his head towards the nameplate on her desk, trying to decipher whether he was delusional or not. The name was the same, as were her features and those trademark long braids were enough to convince him that he was facing Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"O-Oi, why do I need to do that-"

"I need to examine your muscle flexes. Yukimura-san told me that you have been suffering from abdominal pain after every practice match and I need to see whether its only muscle pain or something as critical as ulcer, the pain heightened by your sudden exertion of energy during tennis practice."

"I never knew that you were a doctor."

It was the dumbest thing to say, but he couldn't care less. He was still shocked by the fact that she wanted him half-naked in _her bed_ (he knew that it's where patients lie, but it's still a _bed_)... and now, that she completed a whole sentence without stuttering.

Sakuno merely smiled at him and ushered him towards the bed (the images are getting clearer and clearer in his mind), not even showing an ounce of annoyance for his inept attention. He merely stood behind her as she flattened the sheets and commented about making him feel comfortable, yet his eyes were solely fixed on her legs.

He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. His hormones were raging the moment she asked him to take off his clothes.

"Ryuzaki," He couldn't bear the images if he would add _sensei_ after her name. "Where will I place my shirt?"

"Oh!" She watched him peel his shirt off and smiled. "I'll take it."

Akaya watched her fumble her coat for her stethoscope, unperturbed by the image of a half-naked man seated right in front of her. If it were during the old times, she would've probably fainted right now with her face colored as dark as a cherry.

_Shit!_ He was supposed to find the image funny, instead, he found it _sexy_.

"Now Kirihara-san, I would like you to harden your abdominal muscles and respond to the squeezes that I'll be administering. If you feel any pain, don't be hesitant to tell me." She smiled and positioned the stethoscope around her neck and began prodding his abdomen.

Sakuno held onto his upper abdomen, squeezing his muscles for any indication of what he's feeling. Her dainty hands were enough to make him shudder and he prayed to Kami that even if she overcame her shyness, she still acquired her denseness.

Apparently, the gods answered his plea.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to turn the heater on?"

Akaya bit his tongue and just shook his head. Those hands were enough to fuel additional body heat, anyway.

Sakuno resumed her work and poked on some parts whilst asking him about any sign of pain. Akaya would merely nod or shake his head, afraid that he might say something..._animalistic_.

"Do you feel any pain?"

He shook his head and mentally cursed. The pain he was feeling was right below his abdomen and that seemed to not be in the scope of her question.

Sakuno unconsciously inched forward and touched him below his belly button, earning a hiss from her patient. Surprised, she extracted her palm and faced down, only to see a tent in his trousers.

"O-Oh." She stuttered.

Akaya's eyes fluttered open. They were red.

"K-Kirihara-san-oh!"

Akaya held onto her hips and smirked when she blushed as he pulled her closer. His face replaced the fallen stethoscope on her neck and he could feel the rising redness from her chest.

Now, this was the Ryuzaki Sakuno he had in mind.

"Who knew that you were such a tease, Sakuno-chan." He drawled on while licking her neck, his trousers getting tighter by the minute.

"K-Kirihara-uhhngh."

"Sshh." He nibbled on her ear. "It's now your turn to do as I say, _sensei_."

Ryuzaki Sakuno entertained no other patients since.


End file.
